


Pyometra

by Carliro



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Drama, F/M, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mystery is not feeling so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyometra

“Vivi Vivi HELP!” cried Mystery the unfelicity dog like carnicity’s fire.

“What is?” asked Vivi as she was eaten salad prickles.

“My vagina is cumming pus!” cried Mystery like a crane sodomised by rocks of insolent prayers and disdains.

“WTF I thought you were MEN!” said Vivi, wincing at the hateful gender word.

“I am transgendered you stupid gender traitor!”

“Oh.”

“Anyways hlep me!” he cried sadly with darkness and depression in his contacts.

Vivi thought a bit. Then she buggered Arthur with a plug, sodomising his cinammon smelling citrine anus.

“YEARGGH WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU CUNT!?” he asked evilly and sadistically as his colon bled tangerine blood faeces.

“Mystery has an uterine infection, go grab the scissors and the operating table!” shrieked Vivi unpleasantly, like the covenant’s end.

Arthur grunted, he was man and he wanted to RAPE, but he had to think of a better plan. He went to grab the things miserably, when Lewis parked his truck.

“Hey bruh, fucking lot of unwilling pussy yet?” said Lewis savagely like all men.

“Now brah, that fucking ex of yours sent me to get the things to operate the dog” Arthur said, but sacredly he lusted after the creamy tainted uterus.

“Hahahahaha how you fucks yourself you little pussy whipped nancy!”

“Fuck you Lewis.”

Then Lewis thought a bit, about how to revenge on his bro’s unraped woman. Only, men cannot think with their brains, only their PENIS, so his erection started to ERECT.

“Ew are you gay or what!?” disdained Arthur homophobically like all cishets.

“Fuck you Arthur, I’m trying to think.”

But he didn’t, so they just walked inside. Vivi was tying Mystery to a science table, showing his tainted pussy. It was very pustulent, ejecting jets of rotten greenish pus like leaves above a white rose. Mystery moaned in agony as his ducts were clogged by the fowl ichor, and he wished he dead. 

Unfortunately, that sweetie pussy scent made both men want to RAPE, and Lewis put his penis on Mystery’s vagina!

“Fuck you bruh I wanted to rape that bitch first!” pouted Arthur, but he couldn’t help but smile as that latino ghost penis dislodged all the pus, spreading it all over the room.

A lot fell into Vivi’s titties, and Arthur’s eyes bulged like in Ren and Stimpy. Then he grabbed her BOOBs until they drew bLOOD.

“I’m going to rape you now!” cockled Arthur savagely like the man pig he was, drooling like an inane retard.

Vivi had to think, if she didn’t she’d get Arthur’s uncircumcised whorestick inside her anus and she’d have hemorrhoids! But thankfully unlikely help appeared.

“Haaw haw haw now I have you all here so I can kill you ALL” said Shiromori meanly and sarcastically.

“Arthur, you don’t want to rape me, rape HER instead!” said Viviv smarty and feministically, “Her pussy is all natural and green, full of vitamins and minerals.”

Arthur stared at Shiromori and his mouth became a Niagara Falls, and he dragged Lewis out of Mystery’s decimated uterus, and he agreed. They both jumped on Shiromori and raped her and ate her alive.

Just as that happened, Vivi grabbed the scissors and stabbed Mystery!

“Sorry, my dear friend, but in the end the will we must look after ourselves” said Vivi wisely and reasonably.

The scissors released all the pus in the uterus, and a massive flood of disease spewed forth. Arthur and Lewis were completely covered in it, and Vivi took out a lighter, and it caught FIRE.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!” said the hrony devil men, but it was too latte, the gates to hell opened and homosexual demons dragged them for a neverending prostate torture.

And as for Mystery, well, he went to hell too. After all, he was a man ass well.

And as for Vivi, she lived happily ever after. Amen and amen.


End file.
